Come On Over
by Candy
Summary: The Girls of GW are putting together a music video!!!! Heero's wearing a pink shirt??? Wufei is falling all over himself for Sally!!! Duo can't keep his balance!!! Quatre has fainted!!! And Trowa... well Trowa... I can't explain the perfect craziness of t


AN: Hey all... I'm a lil sad cuz rite now I only have 8 reviews on: Sunrise in New York... and I worked REALLY hard on that story... oh well... if you haven't already... please R&R! Ok... anyway  
  
NEW STORY!  
  
This is sort of a music video type fic... the girls of GW (Relena, Dorothy, Hilde, Catherine, and Sally) are singin Come On Over! And yes I got the different color rooms theme from the video... but I woulda used that idea anyway... its just so cute.   
  
Disclaimer: GW don't belong to me... Come On Over (the CD version) belongs to (gag) Christina Agularia.  
  
  
  
Come On Over  
  
Lights come up on a totally green room with Catherine standing with her hands on hips, her head down. She's wearing a plastic looking lime green halter-top and matching green leather pants. She has on strapy tie-up green sandals, and of course the green star earrings. Her hair is down, but she has little sparkly green studs throughout her strands.   
  
The music starts and she looks up with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk.   
  
Catherine: Come on over, come on over, baby.  
  
Cut to another room. The lights come up to reveal a totally red room. In the middle on a trendy white lounge chair sits Sally. Her hair is in its usual style. She wears a white belly tank top, with a red button up shirt over it and red cargo pants and black boots. She has on red stud earrings and is sitting with her legs over one arm of the chair and the other half of her body against the opposite arm.   
  
She turns her head to the camera, smiling.   
  
Sally: Come on over, come on over, baby.  
  
Cut to yet another room. The lights come up and reveal a totally baby blue room. In the middle is a navy blue table. Lying on her back on the table is Hilde dressed in a slick, form hugging, blue, sleeveless jump suit with a plunging neckline. She has dark blue high heels. Her hair is also in its normal style, only instead of a pink barrette she has a blue one.   
  
The camera pans up so we get an eagles eye view of her (Think Brittany spears on the table in oops I did it again) She looks up at the camera, winks and sings.  
  
Hilde: Come on over, come on over, baby.  
  
Cut to... you guessed it... another room. Lights come up on an orange room. On a long orange couch sits Dorothy. Her left leg propped up and right hanging off of the couch. She wears a tangerine long skirt with slits right up to her mid thigh. She has on a matching orange halter-top with no back. She has on her regular headband but its orange. She has on orange, knee length, high heel, tie up boots. She turns her head to the screen, revealing dyed, but not plucked (damnit) eyebrows.   
  
She gives her "Dorothy smirk" and sings.  
  
Dorothy: Come on over, come on over, baby.  
  
Cut to the FINAL room (YAY!). Lights go up and we see a completely violet-pink room. In the middle Sitting on a pink beanbag chair is Relena. She wears a dark pink mini-skirt, and a low cut, light pink, baby sleeve belly shirt. Her legs are crossed. She has chunky, strapy, pink sandals on. Her hair is half up with pink sparkly studs in it. Her arms are folded across her chest, but a smile is visible on her face.  
  
The camera zooms in closer, then stops, so only her and the bean bag chair are visible.  
  
Relena: Hey boy, don't you know? I got something going on. Yes I do. All my friends are gunna come, now that mum and dad are gone.  
  
Relena uncrosses her arms and puts one hand to her mouth; placing her index finger and thumb in her mouth. She whistles real loud.   
  
Cut to the orange room. Dorothy is now standing. Her legs shoulder width apart... halfway protruding from the long slits in her skirt. The whistle sounds in this room. She smiles, and runs to the right, where there is a door leading to the pink room.   
  
Dorothy comes in and gives Relena a high five, and sits down, legs crossed at the ankle, on an orange beanbag chair that has magically appeared in the room.   
  
Dorothy: I know, you know...  
  
There are also blue, green, and red beanbag chairs in the room.   
  
Next we see Hilde enter from the left. She waves to Relena and sits cross-legged in the blue beanbag chair.   
  
Hilde: I just want us to go...  
  
From the front, comes Sally who nods slightly at all the girls and sits hugging her left knee in the red beanbag.   
  
Sally: The fun we'll have...   
  
Finally from the door in the back comes Catherine who smiles brightly at all the girls and sits hugging her right knee in the green beanbag chair.  
  
Catherine: You'll never be alone.  
  
Camera pans up and we get an eagle's eye view of all the girls. The beanbag chairs form a circle.  
  
They are all now singing white cordless phones that have appeared out of no where.  
  
All: So boy, won't you come? We will party till the dawn.  
  
The camera zooms in on Relena's face.  
  
She looks a little peeved.  
  
Relena: Listen to me!  
  
Camera pulls back.  
  
Catherine, Sally, Hilde, and Dorothy get out of their chairs and run behind Relena's.   
  
All: All I want is you!  
  
Relena (into the phone): Come over here baby!  
  
Relena tosses her phone aside, and smiles at the camera  
  
All: All I want is you.  
  
Hilde: You know you make me go crazy!  
  
Hilde tosses the phone aside, and yawns.  
  
All: All I want is you.  
  
Dorothy: Now baby, don't be shy.  
  
Dorothy tosses the phone aside and grins wickedly.  
  
Catherine: You better cross that line.  
  
Catherine throws her phone over her shoulder and hits a wall, making a hole.   
  
She sweat drops.  
  
Sally: I'm gunna love you right.  
  
Sally looks at her phone and at all the other girls.  
  
They all give her nervous looks and then glance at the hole in the wall.  
  
She places the phone down.  
  
They all look at the camera and smile nervously.  
  
All: Cuz All I want is you!  
  
All: Come on over, come on over baby. Come on over, come on over baby.   
  
The camera cuts to a white room, where all the GW boys are sitting. There is a staircase in the back with a door at the top.   
  
Quatre is wearing an orange button down shirt, which isn't tucked into his dark blue jeans. He's sitting on a white couch on the left side of the room.   
  
Trowa leans against a white wall. He's wearing a green button down shirt, which isn't tucked into HIS dark blue jeans.   
  
Duo is sitting on a white table, which is in the rear of the room. He's wearing a light blue button down shirt in the same manner as Quatre and Trowa: untucked, with dark blue jeans.   
  
Wufei sits on a stylish white lounging chair towards the front of the room wearing a red button down shirt and dark blue jeans... and you guessed it... his shirt is untucked.   
  
There is a vacant white beanbag chair in the center...  
  
Vacant?!   
  
HEY WAIT A SEC!  
  
(Music makes a screeching noise.)  
  
Candy: CUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heero get out here!  
  
Heero pokes his head into the room glaring at Candy.   
  
Heero: Candy, I'm gunna kill you.  
  
Candy: Me? Why?  
  
Heero steps into the room, wearing a (giggles) pink button down shirt.  
  
All the GW boys, accept for Quatre, who stands there looking cute and confused, crack up.  
  
Duo: HAHA! HEERO'S WEARING PINK! (Falls off the table.)  
  
Quatre: What's wrong with that? I wear pink shirts...  
  
Trowa: Yeah, but Quat, this is Heero.  
  
Heero: (glaring at all of the boys) I'm gunna kill you.  
  
Candy: So what it's pink... big deal.  
  
Wufei: THE INJUSTICE WOMAN! Heero can't wear pink! Stupid woman...  
  
Candy: (smacks Wufei on the head and sighs) Fine Heero you can wear a BLACK button down shirt... how bout that?  
  
Heero: Fine.  
  
Candy: (Shakes head)   
  
Candy: START UP THE MUSIC!  
  
Candy walks off the set.   
  
(TAKE 2)  
The camera cuts to a white room, where all the GW boys are sitting. In the back is a staircase, and a door at the top.   
  
Quatre is wearing an orange button down shirt, which isn't tucked into his dark blue jeans. He's sitting on a white couch on the left side of the room.   
  
Trowa leans against a white wall. He's wearing a green button down shirt, which isn't tucked into HIS dark blue jeans.   
  
Duo is sitting on a white table, which is in the rear of the room. He's wearing a light blue button down shirt in the same manner as Quatre and Trowa: untucked, with dark blue jeans.   
  
Wufei sits on a stylish white lounging chair towards the front of the room wearing a red button down shirt and dark blue jeans... and you guessed it... his shirt is untucked.   
  
Heero sits wearing a BLACK button up shirt, untucked, with dark blue jeans on a beanbag chair in the center.  
  
Relena: (Voice Over) I want you to know you could be the one for me...  
  
Heero looks up and raises an eyebrow.  
  
Dorothy and Hilde: (Voice Over) You've got all I'm lookin for...  
  
Quatre blushes.  
  
Duo smiles proudly.  
  
Sally and Catherine: (Voice Over) You've got personality.  
  
Trowa doesn't do a thing.  
  
Wufei face faults.  
  
All the girls: (Voice Over): I know you know...  
  
All the boys turn their heads to the right, and then left. They keep their heads in that direction.  
  
Sally: (Voice Over) I'm gunna give you more.  
  
Wufei: WHAT, WOMAN!? Evil temptress...  
  
Duo smacks Wufei.  
  
All the girls: (Voice over) I know I've never felt this way before.  
  
All the boys look up at the door and then back at the camera.  
  
Hilde: So boy won't you come...  
  
Duo: HUH!?!?!  
  
All the boys: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
(Candy: whoopsie Hentai joke!)  
  
All the girls: Come and open the door?  
  
All the boys: (sigh in relief) oh...  
  
All the boys glance at the door.  
  
Relena (Voice Over): Listen to me!  
  
The door on top of the staircase bursts open.  
  
Relena comes out first, followed by Dorothy, Hilde, Catherine, and Sally. They all stand on the stairs, dancing   
  
All the girls: All I want is you.   
  
Relena: (Looking at Heero) Come over here baby.   
  
Relena motions for him to come over to her.  
  
Heero takes a step back.   
  
All the girls: All I want is you.  
  
Hilde: (Dances a bit lower and casts a seductive glance at Duo) You know you make me go crazy.  
  
Duo begins making a mad dash over to Hidle.  
  
Wufei snickers and holds Duo back by his braid.  
  
Duo falls over.  
  
Dorothy: (Winks at Quatre) Now baby, don't be shy.  
  
Quatre faints.  
  
Catherine: (Smiles at Trowa) You better cross that line.  
  
Trowa raises a brow and turns up one corner of his mouth.  
  
Sally: (Removes the red button down shirt she had on and ties it around her waist, and winks at Wufei) I'm gunna love you right.  
  
Wufei drops Duo's braid and starts to run forward.  
  
Duo grabs Wufei's ankle.  
  
Wufei falls over.  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!  
  
All the girls: Come on over, come on over baby. Come on over, come on over baby.  
  
All the girls walk over to their guys; Catherine to Trowa, Relena to Heero, Dorothy to the now revived Quatre, Sally to the fallen Wufei, and Hilde to the near unconcious Duo.  
  
Relena and Catherine: Now baby, don't be shy.  
  
Relena and Catherine extend their hands to Heero and Trowa. The boys exchange glances, shrug, and take their girl's hands, and are lead to the center of the room, which has been cleared of furniture.  
  
Dorothy: You better cross the line.  
  
Dorothy takes Quatre's hand and leads him to the center of the room with the others.  
  
Sally and Hilde: I'm gunna love you right.  
  
Sally helps Wufei up and drags him over to the rest of the group while he mutters about injustice.  
  
Hilde helps Duo up. He grabs Hilde, slings her over his shoulder, and runs over to the rest of the group.   
  
All the girls: All I...  
  
Sally turns to Wufei and places an elbow on his shoulder while his arm is around her waist.  
  
Sally: All...   
  
Catherine is on Trowa's shoulders and looks down at him.  
  
Catherine: I...  
  
Hilde, who is being held like a baby by Duo, looks up at him.  
  
Hilde: Want...  
  
Dorothy, who is being hugged from behind by a blushing Quatre looks up at him.  
  
Dorothy: Is...  
  
Relena is standing in front of Heero. He isn't touching her, just standing there with his hands in his pockets.  
  
She turns around and gives him a peck on the lips.   
  
She pulls back and turns to the camera.  
  
Relena: You!  
  
Relena kisses him again.  
  
The group freezes like that and the camera pans out... and the lights fade.  
  
The room is pitch black.  
  
Heero: (muffled) Relena... ou an stop issing me ow...  
  
THE END  
  
Well that was pure stupidity... lol hope you enjoyed it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
